worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NASCARfan19/Piston Cup Next-Gen Bios (fanfic)
Every racer has a story. What they're made of, how they got where they are. And they all have one thing in common, the burning determination to win. This is background info, like the kind you'd find in Car Finder for all the next gens except Jackson Storm, Cruz Ramirez, and racers based on real people. I've also added their stats. NOTICE: This is fanfic. The names given are not real, unless the racer's real name is known. All the bios are fake. Do not use this as a reference for info. And this is not official, despite all the known ones being in there. Fanfic racers will be added later. 00-Intersection-Flip Dover Flip Dover got his start racing at a track with very diverse racers. Over time, he became a heavy user on the social media site Intersection, a site that tries to bring cars all around the world together. Flip usually used the site to document his career. They currently sponsor him and he is hopeful that one day the racing world will be filled with a wide variety of racers. Stats |Starts: 33 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 18 |Top 10: 23 |Poles: 2 |DNF: 4 4-Tow Cap-J.D. McPillar J.D. McPillar's dad owns a gym, and every day before school and sometimes at night he would practice driving on the gym's treadmills, which he had set to max speed. This practice soon turned into racing talent, and as soon as he was done college, was offered a job racing for Tow Cap. Stats |Starts: 38 |Top 5: 7 |Top 10: 12 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 3 5-SynerG-Brad LaMarcus Brad Lamarcus originally planned to be a mail carrier for a living. But it so happened that the owner of SynerG, Jeff Glenwood, lived on his route! After he saw how fast he could do the job, he offered to train him to race. "I never knew I had a passion for racing. But thanks to Jeff Glenwood I was able to discover it." LaMarcus says. He may not be the fastest car in the field, but he's one to watch. Stats |Starts: 28 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 1 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 1 11-Combustr-AJ Fendrick Right around the time he was 14, and he had started a racing career, AJ Fendrick's parents started having trouble paying taxes. They turned to Combustr and set up an online bank account to manage everything. Because of them, his family was able to pay their taxes. Now, at age 21, AJ Fendrick races for them. When he was asked about how he felt, he said, "It's always an honor to race, but to race for the company that saved my family from poverty makes it even more meaningful. Without them, we would've had some serious problems." Stats |Starts: 22 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 3 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 6 15-Easy Idle-Harvey Rodcap Throughout his life, Harvey Rodcap has had problems with his cooling system, which often used to cause him to overheat and miss school. However, this wouldn't stop him from going after his lifelong dream of racing. Appropriately, he races for Easy Idle, who helps with that sort of thing. Harvey Rodcap uses their products on and off the track to help himself control his temperature. Stats |Starts: 40 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 9 |Top 10: 18 |Poles: 1 |DNF: 3 28-Nitroade-Tim Treadless Next-gens are often known for not showing much emotion on track. Not Tim Treadless. His red hot temper and fierce determination make him a fan favorite in the piston cup. Though his overly serious style of racing and aggressive personality have caused him some criticism, it has led him to win the 2017 most aggressive racer award, and he continues to relentlessly go for the win. All he needs to race are his personality and a can or two of Nitroade pre-race. Stats |Starts: 40 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 6 |Top 10: 17 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 5 31-TripleDent-Cam Spinner Cam Spinner has always been the strong, silent type of car who doesn't talk much and keeps his emotions to himself, to a much higher extent than his fellow competitors, who are often very open with reporters and one another off the track. One time he was asked what motivates him to race, and his answer was short and simple. "I like racing. That's it. I just like it." Stats |Starts: 26 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 2 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 3 33-Mood Springs-Ed Truncan Though he has never finished better than 15th place, Ed Truncan is very well known in the Piston Cup for his unique urge to race. Unlike many teams who spend most of practice preparing for the race and making adjustments, Ed's team often doesn't do that due to Ed's constant urge to go out onto the track and do laps. His reason for this is simple: "It gets boring just sitting there and getting worked on. You gotta go out there and have some fun." Stats |Starts: 40 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 0 |Poles: 1 |DNF: 6 34-Trunk Fresh-Steve Lepage If you want to find a good smelling race car, look no further than Steve Lepage. Steve spends much of his free time wearing Trunk Fresh and starring in commercials for them, possibly due to his love for the spotlight. He will end up smelling like burnt rubber at the end if the day, much like his fellow competitors. However, his good smell makes other racers like to pass him just for the smell, resulting in poor finishes. Stats |Starts: 23 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 0 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 2 36-Tank Coat-Rich Mixon Rich Mixon learned racing in a rather unusual way, gaming. He is a very heavy gamer and will often use simulators before racing at a track he's never raced at, much like his fellow competitors. However, his is the most realistic. "I have all the voice settings turned off on my simulator and I often train on it alone because I don't want background noise. It feels so real that sometimes I think Im actually racing when I'm actually simulating." Stats |Starts: 8 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 3 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 1 39-Viewzeen-Brad Clearview Viewzeen next-gen Brad Clearview grew up in a mansion, with rich parents who owned a local maintenance area. Like many rich kids, he was spoiled by his parents, who funded much of his early racing career. He is very used to getting what he wants, so do something that's not his way or throw him a curveball, and he will get mad. "I used my spoiledness as motivation." he says. "I know racing's not easy, but when I want something, I get it. And I want a piston cup." Stats |Starts: 1 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 0 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 1 48-Re-Volting-Aaron Clocker Aaron Clocker often trained himself without all of the technology his fellow competitors use. As a result of this, he knows more about real racing, leading to his aggressive style of racing. He has only one top ten finish, but his knowledge of real racing causes some memorable "rubbin's racin'" moments. Stats |Starts: 40 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 1 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 7 52-Leak Less-Phil Speedland Phil Speedland often takes things one step at a time, leading to his patient and sneaky style of racing. He will spend much of the race in the back, then when the other racers least expect it, will sneak his way to the front, sometimes the lead! He has made Jackson Storm very mad sometimes during races. The only reason you don't see him all the time is he only competes part-time. Despite this, he could be a big factor in the championship! Stats |Starts: 17 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 0 |DNF: 2 54-Faux Wheel Drive-Herb Curbler Lightning McQueen may have been the first racer to fire a crew chief, but he wasn't the only one. After a streak of slow pit stops and poor strategy, Herb Curbler fired his crew chief. Now he has a new crew chief, who is a big improvement over his old one. "I was just tired of losing, you know?" Herb said during a press conference about the firing. "I'm tired of poor strategy and low win chance." Stats |Starts: 39 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 6 |Top 10: 11 |Poles: 1 |DNF: 4 64-RPM-Barry DePedal Barry DePedal is feared by other racers for his amazing aerodynamics, even better than Jackson Storm's! He lacks speed however, which seems to result in poor finishes and sometimes low competitiveness. Though he was nearly fired for poor performance, he has managed to stick around for a while. Stats |Starts: 7 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 0 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 0 67-Carbon Cyber-Elliot Lefton While Elliot Lefton is one of the fastest racers in the Piston Cup, he is not the most serious. He has been seen driving the wrong way on his simulator to try and troll the AI. He is very popular among his fellow competitors, often bringing fun to racing and making it more enjoyable for all of them. "I know how serious racing is, and I respect and love that. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun sometimes." says Lefton. Stats |Starts: 16 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 5 |Top 10: 9 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 1 68-N2O Cola-HJ Hollis When HJ Hollis was 6 him and his family immigrated from Finland to the USA. Before they had even been there for a year, HJ Hollis had found a love for Piston Cup racing, to the point where he wanted to do it himself. "I'll admit, I wonder how racing is in Finland, but I'm staying here. I love this." HJ said when asked about his racing passion. Stats |Starts: 40 |Wins: 1 |Top 5: 10 |Top 10: 22 |Poles: 2 |DNF: 4 70-Gasprin-Grayson Veeris Grayson Veeris made history as the youngest car to start a Piston Cup race after he replaced Floyd Mulvihill in 2017. Now, he enthusiastically has his eyes on another's record: youngest car to win a Piston Cup race. Though there is controversy over a 16 year old in the Piston Cup, Grayson is here to stay. Stats |Starts: 32 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 6 |Top 10: 15 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 1 73-Rev N Go-Aaron Van Damon Aaron Van Damon, nicknamed "Aero Aaron" by his fellow competitors, originally had his sights set on being a crew chief. However, after a family vacation to Germany and going on the Autobahn, he decided he wanted to race instead. However, he still always strategizes right, and even his crew chief says Aaron is smarter than him. "Aero Aaron" has almost won 3 races in the Piston Cup. Stats |Starts: 4 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 2 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 1 76-Vinyl Toupee-Carl Engent Carl Engent has lived most of his life around drag racing, though after his first taste of it, he realized he wasn't fast enough, and began racing on road courses instead. Most Piston Cup races are run on ovals and quadovals, which he is oftentimes in the back during, but Carl Engent at the front of the pack on a road course is a familiar sight. They're where he has his two top 5s and 1 pole. Stats |Starts: 24 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 2 |Top 10: 2 |Poles: 1 |DNF: 3 80-Gaskits-Kylie Auto Kylie Auto is a next gen car racing for Gaskits. Like Misti Motorkrass was back in 2005, she is one of 2 female racers in the Piston Cup. Like many other racers, she has worked very hard to get to the Piston Cup. However, it made it easier that she is treated the same. "I'm just another racer." she says. "I never ask for any special treatment, no decreased aggression, and I don't want any. I like how the boys (and Cruz) race me like they would to any other racer, and I do the same to them." Stats |Starts: 19 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 1 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 1 82-Shiny Wax-Nick Greenlight Many racers have a prized possession, and Nick Greenlight's is his body work. He tries very hard to keep himself clean, though he oftentimes gets dirty while racing. It's not unusual to see Nick wearing Shiny Wax's products, who he just so happens to race for. Mess with his bodywork, and he won't be happy. Stats |Starts: 7 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 0 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 0 84-Apple-Mike iCar Mike iCar is the son of Mac iCar. Like his dad, he thinks different. Mac iCar wanted a simple design, since many of his fellow racers had flashy colors and creative patterns. Mike iCar however, wants a crazy design since his fellow racers are so sleek. However, Apple won't let him have a crazier design, saying it ruins the history of the team. Stats |Starts: 31 |Wins: 0 |Poles: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 0 |DNF: 0 90-Bumper Save-Paul Conrev Believe it or not, Paul Conrev was actually an insurance agent before he replaced Ponchy Wipeout in 2017. That may seem like an unusual way to start, but after his boss received several police complaints about Parker speeding, his boss decided to let him use all the training technology, and in 2017, he finally replaced Ponchy. Stats |Starts: 10 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 2 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 2 92-Sputter Stop-Sheldon Shifter Sheldon Shifter's interest in racing started in elementary school when all the other kids would challenge eachother to races around the playground, and none took it as seriously as him. He began short tracking the minute he turned 14, and his life headed in a direction that would lead him to the Piston Cup. Stats |Starts: 30 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 1 |Top 10: 5 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 5 93-Spare Mint-Gary Stackshaft Gary Stackshaft got his start at no other place than the Rusteze Racing Center. Trained by Cruz, he has mastered being a "fluffy cloud", and everything else Cruz taught him. But when Team Spare Mint announced that they needed a next gen to take the retiring Ernie Gearson's place, Gary jumped at the opportunity. Using Cruz's lessons, he has managed to become one of the best racers in the Piston Cup. Stats |Starts: 11 |Wins:0 |Top 5: 3 |Top 10: 7 |DNF: 1 117-Lil Torquey Pistons-Ben Shaftswap Ben Shaftswap is known for his record amount of speeding penalties, 45 pit penalties in his first season! He is quote on quote "always filled with the adrenaline racing causes him, and it makes him speed". This doesn't slow him down on track though. He can run in the front easily. Stats |Starts: 32 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 2 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 7 121-Clutch Aid-Matt Hopper Matt Hopper is known for his racing, but also known for his favorite off track hobby, basketball. He has challenged many racers and their pitties to a game of garage basketball, which has become somewhat popular among all the drivers. Matt has led 27 laps in the Piston Cup, but never won. Stats |Starts: 32 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 4 |Top 10: 17 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 3 123-No Stall-James Spoilout James Spoilout and his team are known for their relaxed style of racing. While they're in it to win it, they aren't as serious about it, and can sometimes be seen goofing off in the garage. They aren't upset easily either and just wanna have fun. James says, "I think something a lot of us forget sometimes is that this is our lifestyle, and a lot of we do this is to have fun. I always try to remember that when I'm on the track." Stats |Starts: 2 |Wins: 0 |Top 5: 0 |Top 10: 0 |Poles: 0 |DNF: 1 = Fanmade racers = 46-Chi Chicken-Bart Shiftright Bart Shiftright is the son of former Piston Cup competitor and winner Kevin Shiftright. Of course, his dad wanted him to continue the family tradition, which he gladly did. He loved racing as much as his family. He currently competes part-time in the Piston Cup series, racing with Chi Chicken as a sponsor. He is hopeful that one day he'll be bragging about being a champion to the rest of his family. Category:Blog posts